


12.15 - Occasion

by dontbefancy



Series: Christmas Traditions - Klaine Advent 2014 [15]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2783627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontbefancy/pseuds/dontbefancy





	12.15 - Occasion

It all started when Claire was in pre-school. When she was so excited about the gifts she'd made her dads at school that they had to open them on December 15th and not a day later, "I can't wait ten _days_!!!"

And they'd opened their gifts and offered the appropriate, "Oh, honey, these are _beautiful_ ," commentary because she was four and the hand-died ties _were_ beautiful. Blaine's was a bow tie, Kurt's a neck tie, both splattered with every color of the rainbow and some colors that they were pretty sure were never meant to exist.

They put them in just the right spot under the tree and promptly got swept back up into daily-living chaos compounded by Christmas chaos.

At breakfast a number of days later, Claire was carrying melancholy around like a noose and finally Kurt asked, "Honey??" and Claire answered, with a perfectly pouty bottom lip, "You hate my ties."

Kurt and Blaine clamored and stammered and thought fast and finally decided they were waiting on a special occasion, the occasion of which was the next morning where they would go to breakfast. At the quirky little bakery around the corner and they would eat sugary sweets typically forbidden and drink mugs of hot cocoa with piles of whipped cream and most importantly, they would wear their ties.

So, they did. And the next year, they wore the overly huge tie bars she'd made them in kindergarten _with_ the hand-died ties to the bakery.

And the next and the next and the next until Claire discovered cooking over art. And some of those December 15th gifts were less successful than others, but Kurt and Blaine devoured them with special occasion enthusiasm just the same.

Now that she's grown, December 15th provides them with food beyond their wildest dreams. And this year, with a special twist.

Kurt and Blaine enter the kitchen, noses sniffing in the air, Blaine lifting pot lids only to be smacked away, Kurt snooping in the refrigerator for clues until Claire screeches at them to stop being such _children_.

And then she looks at them. At the two of them standing mildly ashamed, mostly hungry, and the most adorable dads any girl could ask for. "What are you two idiots wearing?"

Blaine tugged on his bow tie, his years-old hand-died bow tie while Kurt adjusted the knot of his matching neck tie. "It's a special occasion, love. When do we eat?"


End file.
